superhero supercrush
by icewolf fireheart
Summary: henry starts to work for ray aka captain man he starts to develop feelings for him but will they be returned or not and will my summarize stop being pathetic read to find out
1. first bubble part 1

**_Hey party people this is going to be yaoi also known as male on male is you don't like you may exit stage left and for all the people left over I will quickly summarise a couple things this is a henry danger paring there will be curse language and sexual moments in this I don't own henry danger or the characters but I am happy that this is the second henry danger fan fiction on here please enjoy_**

Superhero supercrush

Chapter 1 first bubble part 1

**Henry prov**

Hey my name is Henry Hart I am your average thirteen year old kid my friends are awesome you have jasper he is full of ideas, but most of them are pretty bad. He is been my best friend since preschool. He is a bucket collector who always embarrasses Charlotte and me. He also asks a lot of questions. He is a big fan of Captain Man as well. And strange enough Jasper's parents don't believe in the Internet. Then there's Charlotte my other best friends. She is sarcastic, clever and super smart. She is the "sass master" of our group, always there to snap everyone back to reality. She and I have been best friends for a long time, and therefore she is close enough to me to tell it like it is. She is a big fan of Captain Man. And I can forget and trust me I've tried my little annoying sister Piper, who is a fan of Captain Man one of the little things we have in common. She claims that she hates her life where she would overreact to various issues and would physically attack someone who pointed this out to her sometimes. She mostly seems to complain about social media issues like having a video take too long to load and having someone post her photo online without her permission. Piper is also annoyed with Jasper's antics and seems to have a big rivalry with him for some reason. And if you are wondering who Captain Man is well only the best superhero ever he fights criminals in my very own hometown Swellview everyone loves him including me anyway we should go to right now.

**The hart house**

"Captain Man!" I yell in excitement "What about Captain Man?" "Did you guys see what he did yesterday?" I ask "Can we focus on algebra?" Charlotte asks in her annoyed voice "There was a fire at a pet store and Captain Man ran inside, right through the flames, and saved all the animals and he didn't even get hurt how sweet is he?" I tell them with excitement "Captain Man never gets hurt." "He's a beast." "You know, some day, when you guys are cleaning my swimming pool because you failed this algebra test, then flunked out of school, I hope you remember this moment, 'cause I will." Charlotte states "Hey, here's a cool job I could do." I say "Foot model!" "You guys, can we go over the list for my birthday party?" "Sure!" "No!" "No!" "But I invited 52 people. And nobody's texted me back yet. What does that mean?" "That people have been to your parties before?" "Oh, come on, my parties aren't that bad." "Christmas Three years ago. Fifteen kids ended up in the hospital!" "Cause of your raw turkey." "It was turkey sushi." "A boy almost died." "Almost!" "Okay, first person who helps me find an after school job gets this bowl of pinecones." I say "Why do you even need a job?" "You know, to learn responsibility. Challenge myself." "He wants money." "I want money!" "Money's good. Can we please talk about my birthday?" "Oh, am I gonna have to slap a boy?" Charlotte asks "Henry, can you please tell me, how in the world Oh, I didn't know Jasper and Charlotte were here." my mum says as she walks into the living room "We're studying." "Are we?" "Mom, we're right in the middle of some-" "I'm not interrupting." "-thing." I finish "I just have a question about your underwear." "Mom!" I yell quickly "I'd like to hear the question." "What is the issue with Henry's underwear?" "Mom!" I warn "Mom, I'm not okay!" piper yells at mum "Piper, we're trying to study here." "I'm talking to my mother." "What's wrong, baby?" mum asks sweetly "Jessica unfollowed me!" "No one cares!" I yell "Henry." "Why would Jessica unfollow you?" "Cause she posted a pic of her, me and Allison. So I posted a comment that said, "Oh, and you look so gorgeous."" "Well, that's nice." "No! Cause Allison thought I meant she looked gorgeous, so she posted a comment that said, "Thanks, I-O-I." And so then, Jessica got jealous and unfollowed me and now I hate myself and I'm gonna die!" says over dramatically "I'll call Jessica's mom and talk to her." Mum offers kindly "No! That's not okay!" piper says offended "Dang it, All these jobs say I've gotta have skills." I say upset "So, you've got tons of skills." "Name one" I dare "You're a great dancer." "No, I'm not." "You could take lessons." "Oh, my, gosh." "What?" "I'm not great at anything." "This is tragic." "Here, let me see." "I'm just a bit pile of average." "Okay, here's a job." "Where?" I ask "At a store called Junk-N-Stuff." "It says, needed, part-time helper for various duties." "Doodies." "And, see, it says no special skills necessary." "That's me!" I say excitedly "I've gotta go get that job! You get the pinecones." "Sweet." "Good luck, Hen!" "Thanks!" "If you give me a pinecone, I'll lick my elbow." Jasper says.

**please review this is my first post ever and i wouldn't mind some suggestion**


	2. first bubble part 2

**hey again party people so im up to part 2 of chapter 1 ha fun to say...So anyway thank you for your compliments and/or criticism for example "****Hello there, My friend just want me to ask you that she love this story just want to let you know:)" and this one helped with this chapter "I would suggest not putting it in one big paragraphs! The last paragraph is just dialog that I can't follow. But hey someone else ships this, so yay!" so feel free to give suggestion and/or compliments 'cause i do take them into consideration thanks 3**

**chapter 1 part 2**

**henry prov**

**The Junk-N-Stuff store**

"What are you lookin' at?" a strange man asks "Uh, nothing. Just, uh this turtle's butt. Sorry. Um, my name is Henry Hart. I'm here about the job?" I say "The job." He repeats *urf* "Um did that plant burp?" I ask "To back." "Come back?" I try "Go back." "Where?" I ask "To the back." "Oh, go to the back." I say finally understanding "Take the elevator down." "What floor?" I ask "Down." "The "Down" floor?" I ask confused "Good luck." "Thanks, Uh, you, too."

"Hey, what's up?" "Does my basement smell like chicken poop?" "Yes! What?" "I'm down in my basement with Charlotte and she says is smells like poop from a chicken, a sick chicken." "What are you and Charlotte doing in your basement?" "He wants to have his birthday party down here in this chicken toilet." "This is my home!" "Guys, I can't talk right now. I'm at a job interview. So, I've gotta go." "Henry! Are you still there? Whoa! Henry? Henry?" "I'll call you back." i say

"Hello?" i ask as i step in to a cool looking room "Hey, how are ya? Cool! Thanks! Great to meet ya. I'm doin' good. What's your name?" a strange guy suddenly bombards me with questions "Um I'm Henry Hart. I'm here about the job?" i say slowly taking a good look at him *hey he's kind of hot what where did that come from?* i was snapped out of my thoughts by his questions "Age?" he asks me cheerfully "Thirteen. I'll be fourteen on my next birthday." i ramble still shocked from my thoughts "Ah, so, you're aging sequentially. I like that." he states "Thanks." i reply

"My name's Ray." he now known a Ray says *nice name,nice face* "Hi, Ray." i say trying to ignore my mind "You ask a lot of questions." he says "I don't think I've asked any questions." i amit "Chocolate or vanilla?" he questions "Vanilla." i state "Helicopters or kangaroos?" *are his questions just going to get weirder?* "Helicopters?" i suggest "Love it! Scrambled eggs or dynamite?" *yes* "Both?" i try "Maybe. Complete this sentence. I'm sorry, mother, I didn't mean for my elephant to blank?" *I'msorrymother,ididn'tmeanformyelephantto* "Uh, lick dad." i say enthusiastically

"Ha,Ha,Ha,Ha." we laugh together *he has a great laugh as well STOP thinking like that* "Oh, that's not funny." he says blankly "No. Um, this, uh, job interview?" i started "Do you want it to be a job interview?" he asks "Um, what is the job?" i question "What do you think the job is?" he asks "Uh, well, the ad said "Part-time Helper." So, I'm thinking maybe you need someone to to help you, you know, part time." i say to him somewhat slowly

"Do you ever dream about sleeping?" *okay add that to the weird question list* "No." "Good! If you did, you'd be dead." *why?* "I am so confused." i admit "David?" *and he got my name wrong* "Henry." i correct "Can I trust you?" *i have the same question* "Sure." "Can you keep a secret?" *okay handsome man wants to tell me a secret, need to stop thinking like that* "Totally." "So I can trust you to keep a secret?" "Yes, sir." *sir really?* "I'm gonna blow a bubble." *a bubble. of course* "You're gonna blow a bubble?" "Then I'm gonna blow your mind." he starts to blow a pink bubble and it changes colour and when it pops he looks diffrent but familia "You're you're Captain Man!" i yell amazed "That's right, Henry. Oh, hold on a second. This stupid zipper! It always sticks! Come Oh, that's my skin. There we go! Ha ! Always good to keep the old zipper lubed." *so the gorgas man is THE Captain Man bonus* "I can't believe I'm standing here talking to Captain Man." i admit "Why? Are you a fan? Do you like me? Most people like me, but not everyone." *hell yeah i like you* "Yeah, I'm a huge , man, I've gotta tell Jasper about this. He's gonna freak when I tell him I'm standing here next to Captain Ah!" captain man shots my phone and melts it "Sorry, but you can't tell your friends about this." he explains "Okay, but did you have to melt my phone?" i ask "I'll get you a new one." he says "Really?"

"No. So, Henry, tell me why you want a job." "Well, you know, to to learn responsibility and challenge myself." "So, you want money." "Lots of money." "Oh, is this the ladies' room?" a old british woman asks as she leaves the elevator "No, ma'am, you're not supposed to be down here." captain man tells her "What an interesting place." she says "Thank you, but I'm conducting a job interview, and you're very old, so could you please just get back in the elevator?" he asks nicely "Oh, I'll just take me phone out of me purse and call me nephew." she tells him "Great, I'll just turn my back and look at something." he says as he turns around the woman reaches into her hand bag and i see a tattoo of a snake on her neck"What are you lookin' at?" i remember that tattoo from the guy in the store so shes not really "Captain Man!" i yell "Goodbye forever, Captain Man." he says pointing a weapon at captain man

**oh ****cliffhanger****so sorry but i have to stop there for now like a****brake so please review and stuff bye for now 3**


End file.
